Various types of fluid filtration systems, and particular “closed loop” air filtration systems, are known. In many such closed loop systems, air or other fluids are filtered by flowing through the filter media and into a hollow interior defined by the closed loop of filter media. After flowing through the filter media, the fluid flows axially through the hollow interior to an open axial end of the filter element.